Myrica gale - Suomyrtti
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Joka päivä Lily toivoi, että ovi aukeasi ja hänen puolisonsa astuisi siitä sisään. Ovi kyllä aukesi, mutta sisään tuli miehen sijasta poika, jonka kasvot ja väritys olivat kaikki se mitä oli hänen miehestään jäljellä. Heidän rakkautensa luomus.
1. Chapter 1 Lily

**Nimi: Myrica gale - Suomyrtti**

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Fire darling

**Ikäraja:** K-15

**Henkilöt: **Lily/Regulus, Lily/James, Sirius, Walburga, Harry

**Tyylilaji: **Draama, Darkfic (synkistely ficci) ja erittäin AU

**Varoitukset: **Koskevat koko ficciä, en varoita erikseen lukujen kohdalla! Väkivaltaa, kiroilua, huumatun raiskaus ja muutakin epämääräistä. Sen voin varmuudella kuitenkin luvata, että Mpregiä **ei** ole tarinassa.

**Vastuuvapaus: **En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Joka päivä Lily toivoi, että ovi aukeasi ja hänen puolisonsa astuisi siitä sisään. Ovi kyllä aukesi, mutta sisään tuli miehen sijasta poika, jonka kasvot ja väritys olivat kaikki se mitä oli hänen miehestään jäljellä. Heidän rakkautensa luomus._

**Haasteet:** Vuodenaika haaste - syksy, kolmen ficin haaste III (Cherbourgin sateenvarjot: Anu Hälvä), Vanhemmat vaihtoon, (Ensimmäisessä luvussa: Kerää kaikki hahmot - Lily Evans) ja FF100 sana 003. Loppu.

**A/N: **Jälleen kerran kiitän muusaani ficistä, joka tuli yhtä yllättäen kuin faksit Jäätteenmäelle ja koko juoni otsikkoa myöten oli valmiina kirjoitettavakseni. En kysellyt turhia, sillä paloin halusta kirjoittaa tämän. Tässä se nyt sitten on teidän luettavaksenne ja kommentoitavaksenne. Tämä ei ole tyypillistä minua ja olenkin ymmälläni siitä, miten tästä tämmöinen tuli. Tosin täytyy sen verran mainita, että yksi kohta on lähes toisinto toisesta ficistä/ficletistä, mutta tässä se on alkuperäisemmässä muodossa perustuen aikanaan naapurissani asuneen rinnakkaisluokkalaisen lapsen kokemukseen. Luonnollisesti olen muuttanut tapahtumia tarinaani siirtäessäni sen taikamaailmaan ja muutenkin, koska en itse ole tapahtumapaikalla käynyt tai asiasta henkilöltä faktoja udellut. Sen lisäksi tragedian yksityiskohdat olivat luonnollisestikin pyritty pitämään mahdollisimman salattuina kyseisen lapsen ja lähiomaisten suojaksi.

**K/H2:** Alun perin one-shotiksi tarkoitettu ficci venyi niin hajotin tämän lukuihin. Luvut ovat lyhyehköjä ja näkökulma vaihtuu jokaisessa luvussa, kursiivilla kirjoitetut luvut ovat tarinan taustoituksia eli aikahyppyjä menneisyyteen. Mielestäni jokaisessa niistä kuitenkin on selvästi kertoja esillä, eikä hahmoja siis tarvitse arvuutella pahasti. Palautteessa voi sitten kertoa oman vaikutelmansa vaihtuvista näkökulmista ja aikahypyistä ;) Huom! tämä on lähes valmis siis parin luvun hiomista vailla valmis ja koska palaute auttaa siinä mahdollisesti, niin aloitin postaamisen jo nyt, vaikka olin päättänyt etten yhtään jatkoficciä aloita ennen kuin ne ovat valmiita ;)

...

* * *

...

_**Myrica gale - Suomyrtti**_

_1. Luku_

_Lily Evans_

Lily Evans istui hehkulampun valjussa valossa pieneen keittiöön ahdetun ruokapöydän ääressä. Syksyinen sade rummutti ikkunaruutua ja peitti näkymän kolkkoon harmauteen. Naisen ennen niin loistavan punaiset sortuvat roikkuivat nyt hehkunsa menettäneinä klimppeinä hänen hartioillaan. Hän kärsi tästä eristetystä elämästä enemmän kuin suostui myöntämään itselleen, hän ei halunnut vaarantaa rakkaimpansa henkeä, joten hän uhrasi omaa elinvoimaansa pitääkseen pojan olemassaolon salassa.

Hän halusi olla niin pitkään kuin mahdollista poikansa kanssa ja suojella tätä siltä vaaralta, joka taikamaailmassa odotti. Lily rajoitti taikuuden käyttöä, mutta opasti poikaansa taikuuden teoriassa, puhdasveristen etiketissä, taikamaailman erikoisuuksien tunnistamisessa ja velhoyhteisön poliittisissa suuntauksissa.

Hän ei rajannut pimeän taikuutta pois opetuksesta, eikä hän voinut pitää poikaa pumpulissa, koska siihen heillä ei ollut varaa. Joten jo 4-vuotiaana Harrylle oli opetettu miten toimia, jos joku uhkaava velho tai noita tulisi heidän kotiinsa. Harrylla, oikealta ja viralliselta nimeltään Hyperionilla, olisi turvapaikka isänsä lapsuuden kodissa, kävi miten kävi. Ja poika tiesi, että Irvetan maahiset olisivat ainoa virallinen instanssi, jolta tämä voisi pyytää apua.

Lily ei luottanut ministeriöön, eikä taikalainvartioihin, kaikkein vähiten hän luotti auroreihin. Aurorien riveissä palveli hänen elämänsä suurin uhka, se henkilö, jonka takia Lily oli hautautunut poikansa kanssa tähän surkeaan jästilähiöön.

Hän ei pelännyt pimeyden lordia ja kuolonsyöjiä, mutta James Potteria hän pelkäsi ja vihasi. Niin paljon että, jos nainen vain olisi voinut käyttää pimeän taikuutta, hän olisi jo liittynyt kuolonsyöjiin saadakseen oikein luvan kanssa lähettää Jamesin ja tämän uskolliset ystävät helvettiin. Se oli niitä hetkiä, jotka saivat Lilyn tuntemaan katkeruutta omaa perimäänsä kohtaan, mutta toisaalta hänen ominaistaikuutensa suojasi heitä paremmin kuin tavallinen taikuus tai pimeän taikuus, jotka aurorit pystyivät jäljittämään.

He olivat Harryn kanssa turvassa niin kauan kuin nainen yhä saattoi ammentaa voimaa luonnosta ympärillään. Syksyä kuitenkin seurasi talvi, eikä Lily ollut entisensä oltuaan erossa miehestään liian kauan. Hänet piti elossa vain side Harryyn ja päivä päivältä se oheni lapsen perimän taikuuden ristiriitaisuuden kuormittaessa sitä, kun tämän isän taikuus ei ollut jakamassa kuormaa.

Joka päivä Lily toivoi, että ovi aukeasi ja hänen puolisonsa astuisi siitä sisään. Ovi kyllä aukesi, mutta sisään tuli miehen sijasta poika, jonka kasvot ja väritys olivat kaikki se mitä oli hänen miehestään jäljellä. Heidän rakkautensa luomus. Eikä Lily voinut estää kyyneliä karkaamasta kasvoilleen, hän ei ollut kahdeksassa vuodessa kuluttanut suruaan loppuun.

Sade esti häntä näkemästä metsää, sitä ainoaa asiaa tässä kurjassa ympäristössä, josta hän saattoi ammentaa voimaa. Hän tarvitsi voimiaan, sillä hän ei ollut vielä valmis hyvästelemään Harrya ja jättämään tätä yksin maailmaan, kohtaamaan taikamaailmassa riehuva sota vain isoäitinsä tukemana. Isoäidin, jota poika ei ollut koskaan tavannut, ja joka ei edes tiennyt nuoremman poikansa jälkeläisestä.

Lily halusi Harryn elävän vielä hetken aikaa tavallista lapsuutta, lähes huoletonta elämää. Olla pieni poika, joka iltaisin kiipesi äitinsä viereen sohvalle kuuntelemaan tarinoita haltijoiden ja keijujen ulottuvuudesta, jossa luonto oli puhdas ja saasteeton, linnat hohtivat valkoisina ja haltijoiden vaatteet sateenkaartakin moninaisemmissa väreissä kuin eksoottiset kukat vehreän luonnon keskellä.

Lily tiesi, ettei tuota huoletonta lapsuutta ollut enää paljon jäljellä, pian Harry olisi se, jolla ei ollut kuin muistoja onnellisista ajoista ja suru sydämessään. Nainen asetti kaiken toivonsa pojan isoäitiin, että tämä rakastaisi Harrya yhtä paljon kuin poikaansa.

Tuulen oksasta riistämä oranssi lehti läiskähti ikkunaa vasten havahduttaen Lilyn murheellisista ajatuksistaan. Hän nousi tuolilta ja suuntasi kohti jääkaappia aloittaakseen päivällisen valmistamisen, jotta Harry pääsisi pitkän koulupäivän päätteeksi suoraan ruokapöytään.

Nainen leikkasi tofua kuutioiksi, kun hän tunsi taikaytimeensä yhteydessä olevien suojaloitsujen murtuvan jättäen hänet jälleen kerran voimattomaksi keittiöön astuvan miehen edessä.

Punaiseen aurorikaapuun pukeutunut mies tuijotti naista halveksien ja silmissään mielipuolinen kiilto, kaavun poimusta ilmestyi käsi taikasauvoineen ja vihreä valo kutsui Lilyn häntä odottavien rakkaittensa luo. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa hyvästellä poikaansa, mutta se oli ainoa asia, jota nainen ehti surra, ennen kuin hän jätti jälkeensä vain elottoman kehonsa.

...

* * *

...


	2. Chapter 2 Lyydia

**K/H: **Tarjoilen teille tähän heti perään jo toisenkin luvun :) Olisi mukavaa kuulla, mitä te pidätte Lyydiasta? Hänestä kuullaan vielä tämänkin luvun jälkeen tarinassa, mutta niiden lisäksi haluaisin kirjoittaa tästä omasta hahmosta enemmänkin, koska ihastuin häneen korviani myöten. Toivottavasti tekin pidätte hänestä.

...

* * *

...

_**Myrica gale - Suomyrtti**_

2. Luku

_Lyydia Summerwelth_

_Lyydia Summerwelth tuijotti lumoutuneena tanssivia liekkejä kesäpäiväntasauksen juhlissa, erilaiset rituaalit ja yleinen ilonpito hallitsivat aukeaa maagisen kivirakennelman ympärillä. Kotitontut huolehtivat nuotioista, joiden ympärillä yhteisön nuorimmaiset osallistuivat helpoimpiin rituaaleihin, joilla niilläkin oli merkityksensä kokonaisuudessa._

_Lyydian ikätoverit puolestaan perinnäistapojen lisäksi hakivat juhlijoiden joukosta sopivaa oli kuitenkin jo menettänyt sydämensä, eikä hänen rakkautensa kohdetta löytyisi tästä juhlivasta joukosta._

_Hän odotti sitä hetkeä, kun muut juhlijat väsyisivät ja heidän tarkkaavaisuutensa herpaantuisi. Silloin Lyydia voisi kadota huomaamattomasti läheiselle metsän kätkemälle keijukukkulalle, jossa Evander odottaisi häntä. Häkellyttävän komea haltijanuorukainen oli lumonnut nuoren noidan keskustelutaidoillaan, tietämyksellään ja hienostuneilla käytöstavoillaan, jotka eivät vaikuttaneet teennäisiltä._

_Ainoa asia, joka aiheutti säröjä Lyydian rakkauden täyttämään sydämeen, oli se, että hänen täytyi jättää perheensä voidakseen elää yhdessä Evanderin kanssa. Hänen vanhempansa eivät voineet seurata hänen mukanaan keijujen maailmaan. Eivätkä Melania ja Bertram Summerwelth päästäisi Lyydiaa luotaan, jos he tietäisivät tämän aikeista._

_Evander olisi toki sovelias puoliso puhdasveriselle noidalle, mutta pariskunta ei ollut valmis luopumaan ainokaisestaan, kun jälleen näkeminen ei ollut mitenkään varmaa. Etenkin, kun Lyydian harteilla oli Korpinkynnen sukulinjan jatkaminen._

_Tänä yönä hänestä tulisi keijujen maailman uusin asukas, Evanderin puoliso kaikin tavoin. Lyydian taskussa oli piilossa kaikki se, mitä hän tästä maailmasta veisi mukanaan, josta hänen ei tarvinnut luopua rakkauden tähden. Rowenan hopeinen solki, joka ei kiinnittyisi kuin älystään tunnetun perustajan perillisten vaatteisiin tai hiuksiin, sen hän antaisi aikanaan pojalleen tai tyttärelleen, se oli hänen velvollisuutensa._

_Suku varjeli tätä solkea suorastaan vainoharhaisesti, mutta Helenan vietyä diadeemin oli soljesta tullut tärkein tunnus perimästä. Solkeen asetetut suojaloitsut olivat osoittautuneet vuosisatojen saatossa välttämättömiksi, niin usein perustajien reliikkejä yritettiin huijata, anastaa ja tuhota._

_Metsä Lyydian ympärillä huokaili hiljaisesti kuin eläen nuoren naisen tunteissa mukana. Yleensä keijukukkuloita ympäröivät metsät olivat luotaantyöntäviä, jotta asiattomat kulkijat eivät eksyisi maailmojen välisille portaaleille vahingossa tai väärin motiivein. Kihlaus oli ilmeisesti poistanut loitsun vaikutuksen Lyydian yltä ja metsä toivotti hänet tervetulleeksi osaksi varjelemaansa salaisuutta._

_Lyydian askeleet muuttuivat varmemmiksi ja hänen ryhtinsä suoristui, nyt ei ollut oikea hetki antaa velvollisuuksien ja pelkojen luhistaa häntä. Oli hänen avioitumisen aika._

_Evander sulki Lyydian syliinsä heti naisen astuttua kivikehän sisälle, heidän suudelmansa aikana aika ja paikka muuttuivat. Lyydia punastui korviaan myöten, kun Evander kantoi hänet kivikehästä aurinkoiselle niitylle, jonka keskellä kohosi hohtava palatsi säkenöivän järven rannalla. Laskusillan luota haltijoiden hoviväki ja osa keijukansaa muodostivat kujan, jota pitkin Evander kulki kantaen nuorikkoaan kohti linnan portilla odottavaa kuninkaallista pariskuntaa._

_Lyydia oli ymmällään, juhliva joukko oli vielä ymmärrettävää, mutta pitikö kuninkaalle esittää kaikki uudet alamaiset ennen kuin häät voisivat virallisesti käynnistyä?_

— _Olemme kuullet paljon teistä, lady Summerwelth. Poikamme ei olisi voinut valita parempaa puolisoa, jos edes puolet hänen kertomastaan pitää paikkansa. Esiäitisi, lady Korpinkynsi, oli vakituinen vieras kirjastossamme ja jo häntä ennen suvussanne on ollut haltijaverta, joten tämä liitto on paluu sukunne juurille._

_..._

* * *

_..._


	3. Chapter 3 James

**K/H:** Tässä luvussa pääsin taas lempipuuhaani ficcaamisessa, nimittäin tekemään kirjojen hyviksistä pahiksia. Tällä kertaa uhrikseni päätyi James Potter, hänestä oli ilo kirjoittaa näin julmana, joka sopii mielestäni hyvin Feeniksin killan muistoista saatuun kuvaan hänestä ainakin jossain määrin. Tämä luku osallistuu haasteeseen Kerää kaikki hahmot Sarvihaaralla alias Jamesilla.

Lukuiloa!

_..._

* * *

_..._

**_Myrica gale - Suomyrtti_**

_3. Luku_

James Potter

James Potter oli etsinyt pitkään lutkaa, joka oli pitänyt häntä pilkkanaan, jättänyt hänet yhtä tunteettomasti kuin oli riistänyt häneltä toivon perillisestä. Nainen oli palannut nuoren luihuisensa käsivarsille. Ajatuskin Snivelluksen puhdasverisestä ystävästä sai Jamesin vihan roihuamaan. Kuinka tämä oli saastuttanut Lilyn puhtoisen rohkelikkomielen ja vartalon, saanut tämän pettämään Jamesin pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla.

Hän oli varma, että jos Regulusta ei olisi ollut, Lily olisi pysynyt hänen kanssaan ja antanut heidän yhteisen lapsensa kasvaa kohdussaan täysiaikaiseksi. Hän ei voinut kuvitella minkään muun kuin pimeän taikuuden voivan tuhota elämää, jonka he olivat Lilyn kanssa luoneet.

Yli kymmenen vuotta oli kulunut, eikä James ollut luopunut toivosta naisen löytymiseen. Hän oli vannonut tuhoavansa Lilyn lopullisesti, jos ei James voinut saada tätä, niin silloin ei kukaan muukaan. Se olisi hänen kostonsa myös Regulukselle, vaikka ei mieheen päässytkään käsiksi. Toivottavasti tämä oli kuollut, kuten kaikki olettivat.

Auroreiden aikaa söivät yhä mystiset iskut jästimyönteisiä poliitikkoja ja tahoja kohtaan, mutta James oli pimeyden velhojen jahtaamisen keskellä löytänyt aikaa Lilyn jäljittämiseen. Naisen ansioksi oli luettava se, kuinka tehokkaasti tämä oli onnistunut olinpaikkansa kätkemään.

Viikko sitten hän oli viimein löytänyt jästialueelta pieniä viitteitä taikuudesta, jollaiseen hän ei ollut aiemmin törmännyt. Taikuudessa oli tuttu sävy, vaikka se ei muistuttanut lainkaan sitä taikuutta, jollaista hän oli Lilyn nähnyt käyttävän. James oli kuitenkin varma, että tämä taikuus oli kytköksissä hänen entiseen vaimoonsa. Hän teki vaivihkaisia tiedusteluja alueesta ja alueella, mutta ei löytänyt yhtään merkintää tai merkkiä kenestäkään jästisyntyisestä tai taikaolennoista.

Näkymättömyysviitansa suojissa, tyhjässä rappukäytävässä, vietetyt kaksi päivää olivat kuitenkin paljastaneet Lilyn, jota Jamesin oli vaikea uskoa samaksi henkeäsalpaavan kauniiksi naiseksi, jonka kanssa hän oli ollut naimisissa. Silti Lilyn pystyi helposti tunnistamaan monista tutuista asioista, kuten naisen varmoista askelista ja kukikkaan mekon peittämistä keinahtelevista lanteista tämän kulkiessa kadulla heikkoudessaankin ryhdikkäänä ja ylväänä.

Naisen asuntoa ympäröivä suojataikuus tuntui heikentyvän päivä päivältä ja James ymmärsi nyt, miksi jäljittäminen oli vienyt niin paljon aikaa. Suojaukset olivat olleet käsittämättömän voimakkaat ja lisäksi täysin tuntematonta lajia jopa Jamesin tasoiselle aurorille, mutta ne näyttivät kuluttaneen naisen elinvoimaa, joka oli ehtymässä nopeasti. Ei vaatisi paljoa, että James läpäisisi ne, jos hänen arvionsa Lilyn ulkoisen olemuksen perusteella piti paikkansa.

Naisesta paistava kärsimys oli salvaa hänen kostoa janoavalle mielelleen, mutta osa Jamesia oli pettynyt siitä, ettei naisen tappamisessa tulisi olemaan haastetta hänelle. Hän olisi halunnut nähdä silmiensä edessä sen, kuinka tuo petollinen narttu joutuisi taistelun päätteeksi alistumaan, murtumaan ja anomaan armoa hänen edessään.

James ei huomannut, kuinka syksyinen sade kasteli hänen aurorikaapunsa, josta hän oli unohtanut suojaloitsut. Hän ei piitannut siitä, miten lehtikasoissa leikkivät lapset tuijottivat häntä ihmeissään Jamesin harppoessa kaapu lepattaen kohti sitä kerrostaloa, jossa hänen suurin rakkautensa ja vihan kohteensa asui.

Kuten James oli arvellutkin, vihan ruokkima raaka voima auttoi häntä romuttamaan asuntoa ympäröivät suojaukset. Hän astui sisään suomatta silmäystäkään asunnolle, jossa hän oli, James keskittyi heikkoon taikaytimeen yhdessä huoneista ja suuntasi sitä kohti.

Keittiön työtason vieressä lyyhistynyt nainen tuijotti häntä Lilyn vihreillä silmillä, niissä ei palanut elämää uhkuva tuli vaan ne olivat täynnä kohtaloonsa alistuneen tyyneyttä.

Hänen suunnitelmansa muuttui katseen tähden, James ei sietänyt sitä, että Lily ei edes yrittänyt puolustautua. Nainen riisti häneltä hänen kostonsa ja sen tuoman nautinnon. James sylki suustaan ainoan kirouksen, jolla hän saisi tuon halveksittavan katseen rakastamistaan silmistä pois.

— Avada kedavra!

Muuta ei tarvittu, Lily oli poissa. Oikeus oli tapahtunut, hänen perillisensä menetys oli nyt sovitettu, henki hengestä. Hänellä oli jäljellä enää vain jälkien peittäminen, kukaan ei pystyisi yhdistämään Jamesia Lilyn kuolemaan.

Oli onni, että hänen puoliverinen työkaverinsa oli tutustuttanut heidän tiiminsä jästien viihteeseen, elokuvat tarjosivat monia loistavia ideoita Jamesin teon lavastamiseksi jästin tekemäksi.

...

* * *

...


	4. Chapter 4 Lyydia Evans

**K/H:** Lyydia Summerwealth on jälleen täällä, tosin nyt tapaamme hänet nimellä Lyydia Evans. Luvassa on siis lisää muistoja ja tarinan taustoittamista menneiden tapahtumien kautta.

...

* * *

...

**_Myrica gale - Suomyrtti_**

4. Luku

_Lyydia Evans_

_Peikkoja... Pimeys... Veren metallinen haju... Taisteluja... Örkkejä... Kirottuja ja myrkytettyjä nuolia... Lyydia värisi painajaisen jättämien kuvien viipyillessä hänen verkkokalvoillaan. Eikä tästä painajaisesta voinut täysin päästä eroon, sillä se kaikki oli tapahtunut._

_Rauha oli palannut keijujen maailmaan, mutta ei ennen kuin Evander oli kuollut myrkkynuoleen. Lyydia ei ollut silloin enää haltijoiden luona, hänet oli lähetetty taisteluja turvaan ihmisten maailmaan, jotta hänen kohdussaan kasvavan kruununperillisen tulevaisuus olisi turvattu. Kukaan ei silloin osannut kuvitella prinssin menehtyvän taisteluissa, haltijoiden oletettiin olevan lähes kuolemattomia._

_Niin ei kuitenkaan ollut, ei silloin kun fomoirit avustivat pimeyden voimia, eivätkä jumalat nähneet syytä puuttua asiaan. Täältä jästien keskeltä ei kukaan prinssi Evanderin puolisoa osannut etsiä, ei ainakaan enää, kun Lyydia oli joutunut uhraamaan taikuutensa pitääkseen lapsensa elossa ilman keijujen maailman taikuutta._

_Lyydia ei voinut elää keskellä metsää, sillä sieltä hänet löydettäisiin helposti ja metsät olivat niittyjen lisäksi ainoat luonnollisen magian lähteet ihmisten maailmassa. Ilman taikuuttaan Lyydia ei päässyt vanhempiensa luo, eikä hän uskonut näiden enää edes uskovan tyttärensä olevan elossa ja raskaana oleva surkki._

_Hänellä oli kuitenkin Charles Evans, jonka Lyydia oli tavannut kirjastossa, jossa hän oli työskennellyt ansaitakseen edes jonkinlaisen elannon itselleen ja lapselleen. Charles oli hyväsydäminen ja miellyttävä mies, joka oli linjapäällikkö läheisessä tehtaassa. Vapaa-aikanaan mies harrasti lukemista ja kalastamista, eikä tämä hukannut aikaa vaan kosi kaunista leskeä kaksi kuukautta sen jälkeen, kun oli naisen tavannut lukupiirissään._

_Lyydia tunsi vain pienen pistoksen sydämessään antaessaan Charlesin nimetä Lilyn tyttärekseen. Lily tarvitsi turvatun lapsuuden, eikä Lyydia sitä yksin pystynyt tarjoamaan. Ei, sillä hän tarvitsi itsekin Charlesin hellää ymmärtämystä ja lohduttavaa syliä herätessään painajaisistaan Evanderin menetyksen kipu tuoreena sydämessä._

_Petunian syntymä ei ollut menetysten ja pelon leimaama, siitä puuttui myös kaikki taikuus. Lyydia oli tuntenut taikuuden Lilyssä ensimmäisestä hetkestä alkaen, hänen pieni puolihaltiatar aarteensa. Silti hän rakasti molempia tyttäriään täydestä sydämestään, hän antoi Petunialle yhtä paljon huomiota kuin Lilylle._

_Hän luki ja kertoi tarinoita haltijoista, keijuista, salaisista maailmoista, prinsessoista ja prinsseistä kummallekin tytölleen, silti vain Lily tiesi, että ne olivat tosia ainakin jossain määrin. Lyydia näki kuinka Lily oppi rakastamaan satujen maailmaa, Petunian siirtyessä enemmän ja enemmän leikkimään nukeilla kotia ilman lapsellisia satuja._

_Heidän perheensä oli tiivis, viikonloppuisin ja lomilla he nauttivat luontoretkistä, piknikeistä, vuokrasivat mökin järviseudulta viettäen aikaa mahdollisimman paljon yhdessä. Charlesin ollessa arkisin tehtaalla Lyydia piti huolta kodista, oli mukana koulun vapaaehtoistyössä, jotta saattoi olla enemmän tyttäriensä kanssa._

_Alueella oli paljon muitakin kotirouvia, joiden kanssa Lyydia järjesti myyjäisiä ja tekivät parhaansa ympäristön viihtyvyyden parantamiseksi. Lyydia oli jo ehtinyt tottua jästielämäänsä, kun taikamaailma ja muistot yllättäen tulivat takaisin hänen tutustuessa rouva Kalkarokseen Kehrääjänkujalta._

_Eileen Prinssin näkeminen jästimiehen vierellä oli suuri järkytys. Lyydian onneksi rouva Kalkaros ei tunnistanut häntä, tai ei ainakaan yhdistänyt työteliästä naapurin rouvaa kadonneeksi ja kuolleeksi julistettuun nuoreen perijättäreen. Eileen eristäytyi muutenkin, eikä syytä tarvinnut kaukaa etsiä, mustelmat naisen kasvoissa ja käsivarsissa kertoivat kaiken._

_Kauaksi oli toinenkin puhdasverisen suvun tytär eksynyt omasta maailmastaan ja asemastaan. Pahinta oli seurata sivusta Eileenin pojan Severuksen kärsimystä julman isän nyrkin alla, eikä Eileen omalta ylpeydeltään suostunut apua ottamaan vastaan, vaikka Lyydia sitä oli yrittänyt antaa._

_Severus ja Lily puolestaan ystävystyivät, eikä Lyydia olisi voinut olla iloisempi. Ei, vaikka Eileenin ja Severuksen silmissä Lily oli jästisyntyinen noita. Tärkeintä hänelle oli se, ettei Lily joutuisi aloittamaan Tylypahkaa aivan yksin ja ehkä jonakin päivänä Severukselle voisi kertoa totuuden Lilyn perimästä. Siitäkin huolimatta, että haltijoiden taikuutta kohtaan oli paljon ennakkoluuloja, koska nämä eivät yleensä olleet juurikaan yhteydessä tavallisiin velhoihin ja noitiin. Ehkä Severus pystyisi suojaamaan Lilyä paljastumiselta, poika ei ollut ainakaan vielä kertaakaan paljastanut muille lapsille kuin Lilylle, että hän oli velho._

_Lyydia oli niin onnellinen, kun Tylypahkan kirje tuli viimein Lilylle, että hän oli sokea Petunian pettymykselle ja kateudelle. Hän halusi uskoa, että kaikki se rakkaus ja lämpö, jota perheessä osoitettiin yhtälailla kaikille sen jäsenille, riitti osoittamaan Petunialle, ettei tämä ollut yhtään vähempi arvoisempi kuin Lily._

_Joskus Lyydiasta kuitenkin tuntui siltä, että hän oli kaikesta tasapuolisesta rakkaudesta huolimatta, tarttunut tilaisuuteen kokea taikamaailma uudestaan Lilyn kautta. Hän tunsi Lilyn kirjeiden myötä palanneensa oikeaan kotiinsa, jossa ei valitettavasti ollut sijaa hänen jästimiehelleen ja — tyttärelleen._

_Lily kertoi kirjeissään Tylypahkasta, oppilaista ja professoreista, useiden nimien ollessa Lyydialle kivuliaan tuttuja. Mustat, Lestranget, Potterit, Longbottomit, Kyyryt, Prewetit ja monet muut toivat mieleen hänen ystäviään, perhetuttuja ja sukulaisia._

_Hän ei ollut osannut kuvitella kuinka kovasti hän oli menetettyä maailmaansa kaivannut. Hän oli erittäin tyytyväinen Lilyn ystäväpiirin laajennettua kattamaan monia vanhojen sukujen edustajia, joiden Lyydia tiesi pitävän arvossa perimätietoa haltijoista ja muista kadonneiksi luulluista olennoista. Lily ei tulisi heidän silmissään vähempiarvoiseksi, jos tytön haltijaperimä paljastuisi._

_Oli ilmeisesti Severuksen ansiota, että Lily näennäisestä jästinimestään huolimatta tuli puhdasveristen sukujen perillisten hyväksymäksi. Yllättävin näistä oli Regulus Musta, joka oli veripuristi siinä missä muukin sukunsa isoveljeään Siriusta lukuun ottamatta._

_Lyydian ainoa toive oli, että Lily ei joutuisi mukaan kulisseissa vellovaan kahnaukseen valkoisen ja pimeyden taikuuden edustajien välillä. Näennäisesti taikamaailmassa oli ollut rauha sitten Grindelwaldin kukistumisen, mutta Britanniassa taikaministeri Riddlen suopea suhtautuminen pimeän taikuuteen ja hänen järeät toimet taikamaailman eristämiseksi jästimaailmasta herättivät vastustusta._

_Ministeri Riddlen erikoisjoukot, joilla oli vapaammat kädet kuin auroreilla, pyrkivät tukahduttamaan terroristiryhmittymiksi kutsuttujen järjestöjen toimet rankalla kädellä._

_Oli julkinen salaisuus, että Tylypahkan rehtori johti yhtä terroriryhmittymää. Dumbledore kritisoi avoimesti Riddleä ja tämän erikoisjoukkoja, kuolonsyöjiä, pimeän kirousten laillistamisesta ja käytöstä siviilivastarintaa vastaan._

_Lyydia ei vastustanut Riddleä, mutta toivoi tämän pitävän kyseenalaisemmat käytäntönsä vähemmän räikeinä ja siten rauhoittavan tilanteen taikamaailmassa. Sillä oli selvää, että Dumbledore ja muut terroristijohtajat pystyisivät horjuttamaan ministeriön asemaa, niin kauan kuin ministeriön toimissa oli vähääkään epäselvyyttä._

_Lyydia ei ymmärtänyt sitä, miksi Dumbledore oli lähtenyt niinkin epädiplomaattiselle linjalle, että oli perustanut järjestön joka käytti hyökkäystä puolustuksenaan. Se vaikutti selkeältä sodanlietsomiselta, sillä Riddle oli valittu vapailla vaaleilla ja oli saanut asemansa suuren enemmistön äänillä._

_Sisällissota ei lopulta auttaisi ketään, se vain heikentäisi velhoyhteisöä, voittaisi sodan kumpi puoli tahansa. Lyydia oli valmis ottamaan Lilyn pois Tylypahkasta ja muuttamaan perheineen Ranskaan, jos tilanne kärjistyisi sotaan. Toistaiseksi sille ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan tarvetta._

_Lyydia nousi ylös sängystään, hän oli ajautunut liian synkkiin ajatuksiin pitääkseen vanhat painajaiset loitolla, jos hän nyt jatkaisi uniaan. Hän varmisti, ettei ollut herättänyt miestään ja kulki kevein askelin käytävän läpi portaisiin. Lyydian yllätykseksi myös Petunian huone oli autio, pieni pettymys sai naisen suun mutristumaan._

_Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että Petunia vietti öitään poissa kodistaan etenkin, kun tyttö mitä todennäköisimmin olisi poikaystävänsä luona. Esiaviollinen seksi oli yleistynyt, Lyydia ei ollut siitä niinkään huolissaan kuin tästä nimenomaisesta poikaystävästä. Poika oli niin suvaitsematon ja tuomitseva, lisäksi tässä näytti olevan väkivaltaisiakin piirteitä, että Lyydia pelkäsi Petunian turvallisuuden puolesta._

_Keittiössä hän sytytti kaasuhellan ja asetti vesikattilan sille, hunajapurkki odotti jo pöydässä. Lyydia kaatoi paljon maitoa hunajateehensä, se oli varmin tapa, jolla hän saisi rauhallisemman unen ilman lääkkeitä tai taikaliemiä. Tänä yönä hänen levottomuutensa ei kuitenkaan tuntunut hälvenevän laisinkaan. Yössä oli jotain poikkeuksellista, vaikka ei ollut edes täysikuu._

_Postiluukun kolahdus säikäytti Lyydian pahanpäiväisesti, silti hän meni katsomaan sen aiheuttajaa tietäen, että oli aivan liian aikaista aamulehden saapumiselle. Eteisen matolla lojui viattoman näköisenä kapseli, josta purkautui purppuranväristä kaasua. Lyydia ei ehtinyt tunnistaa tai suojautua myrkyltä, joka tulisi tappamaan viimeisenkin mahdollisuuden Lilyn ja Petunian väliseen sopuun, kuten se tappoi Lyydian ja Charlesin kuuttomana yönä._

_..._

* * *

_..._


	5. Chapter 5 Harry (Hyperion) Musta

**K/H:** Paluu nykyhetkeen ja tällä kertaa Harryn näkökulmasta. Antakaa anteeksi julmuuteni pikkuista Harrya kohtaan, se on kuitenkin välttämätöntä tämän tarinan kannalta.

_..._

* * *

_..._

**_Myrica gale - Suomyrtti_**

_5. Luku_

Harry/Hyperion Musta

Harry astui ulos koulurakennuksesta, latinakerho ja ympäristökerho sattuivat samalle päivälle ja siksi päivä venyi tiistaisin pitkäksi. Ulkona oli jo hämärää, lähes pimeää, mutta sade oli sentään loppunut ja Harry ihaili värikkäiden lehtien koristamaa asvalttia kävellessään.

Hän kumartui keräämään kauneimpia lehdistä kimpuksi, jonka hän veisi kotiin äidin iloksi. Äiti oli opettanut Harrya arvostamaan luontoa ja elämän kiertokulkua, hän tiesi, että äiti valmisti häntä siihen hetkeen, kun tätä ei enää olisi. Sen päättelemiseen ei tarvittu niitä keskiarvoa reilusti korkeampia arvosanoja, joita Harry koulussa sai. Kuoleman lähestymisen näki äidin olemuksesta paljain silmin.

Äiti oli aina syksyn lähetessä loppuaan kalvennut ja väsynyt, talvisin äiti oli puolestaan jatkuvasti sairaana, mutta tänä syksynä kaikki vaikutti lopullisemmalta kuin aiemmin. Eivät edes aurinkoiset syyspäivät kuulaine ilmoineen ja säkenöivin värein saaneet äitiä vahvistumaan, kuten niiden olisi pitänyt puolihaltijaan vaikuttaa. Sillä ne vaikuttivat jopa Harryyn, eikä hänen perimässään ollut kuin neljäsosa haltijaa, joten päätelmien tekemiseen ei paljoa vaadittu.

Harry tiesi, että hänelle tulisi ikävä äitiä, kaikesta vääjäämättömään eroon valmistautumisesta huolimatta. Yhä hän elätteli toivetta, että isä palaisi takaisin ja äiti paranisi, kun isän suojellessa heitä äidin elinvoima ei katoaisi suojataikojen ylläpitämiseen.

Isää ei kuitenkaan ollut kuulunut kotiin, vaikka Harry toivoi sitä jokaisen tähdenlennon nähdessään; syntymäpäiväkakun kynttilät puhaltaessaan; joulupukilta silloin, kun hän siihen vielä uskoi; neliapilan löytäessään; hän esitti saman toiveen mitä kummallisimmissa tilanteissa, jos niihin liittyi uskomus toiveiden täyttämisestä.

Harry tunsi vihaa auroreita, ministeriötä ja kiltaa kohtaan, koska ne olivat pakottaneet äidin piiloutumaan hänen kanssaan. Joskus hän oli vihainen myös isälleen, koska tämä oli jättänyt äidin yksin.

Pahinta oli se, että hän tunsi olevansa suurin syy äitinsä heikkenevään tilaan, vaikka äiti aina vakuutti, että ongelma oli muualla. Harry oli ehdottanut useita kertoja, että hän voisi muuttaa heti isoäitinsä luo, jotta äiti eläisi pidempään. Äiti kuitenkin väitti, että ero hänestä pahentaisi vain tilannetta, sillä Harry oli äidilleen tärkein asia tässä ihmisten maailmassa.

Mutta kuinka kauan äiti kestäisi?

Harryn ohjeet olivat joka tapauksessa selvät; ensi tilassa aktivoitava hätäporttiavain ja perillä pyytää Walburga Mustaa tai muuta kunniallista sukulaistaan huolehtimaan siitä, että maahiset ehtisivät ensimmäisinä heidän kotiinsa suojaamaan sen omalla taikuudellaan, jotta ministeriö ei voisi peittää mahdollista rikosta. Maahiset pystyisivät varmistamaan Harryn huoltajuuden siirtyminen oikeille henkilöille eli aidoille, perhesiteitä arvostaville Mustille.

Naapuritalon esikoululaiset vilkuttivat Harrylle ja pyysivät tätä tulemaan ulos lehtikasariehaan heti vaatteet vaihdettuaan. Harry lupasi harkita asiaa, ennen kuin astui sisälle rappukäytävään. Lehtikasoissa peuhaaminen houkutteli suunnattomasti, sillä päivä oli sateen takia kulunut sisällä istuskelussa välituntisinkin. Harry oli täynnä levotonta energiaa, jota hän halusi päästä purkamaan.

Ensin hän kuitenkin halusi ilahduttaa äitiä lehtikimpulla ja uutisella luontokerhon tulevasta metsäretkestä, jolle vanhemmatkin olivat enemmän kuin tervetulleita mukaan. Vatsan kurina muistutti myös siitä, että ennen ulos lähtöä hänen olisi myös syötävä jotain.

Lukon auki naksahdusta ei seurannut suojataikojen lempeää tervetulohyväilyä, koti oli hiljainen ja autio. Keittiössä loisti kuitenkin lämmin valo, mutta silti kylmät väreet juoksivat pitkin Harryn selkää, ikään kuin joku olisi kävellyt hänen haudallaan.

Harry karisti synkät ajatukset mielestään, äiti oli varmasti vain käymässä kaupassa, koska oli takuulla unohtanut ostaa itselleen ruokaa keskittyessään Harryn evästarvikkeiden hankintaan. Pieni hymy nousi pojan huulille, kun ajatus kertoi selvää kieltä siitä, kuinka paljon äiti hänestä välitti.

Keittiön kylmällä hellalla grillipannu odotti tofupaloja, työpöydällä lasivuoassa riisipedillä lepäsi sekoitus kauden kasviksia ja koko huone tuoksui tuoreilta yrteiltä, joilla ruoka oli maustettu. Keittiön hiljaisuuden rikkoi tasainen tip, tip, tip — ääni.

Harryn katse suuntautui tiskialtaaseen, mutta altaan hana ei kuitenkaan vuotanut. Ehkä jääkaapin sulatusjärjestelmä oli mennyt tukkoon ja vesi valui lattialle. Jääkaapin edessä olikin tosiaan lammikko, mutta vedeksi sitä ei voinut erehtyä luulemaan. Jostain syystä Harryn oli vaikea kuvitella jääkaapista tipotellen valuvan nesteen olevan mehutiivistettä, vaikka paksuhkon punaisen nesteen sellaista toivoisi olevan.

Varoen lattialla kasvavaa lammikkoa Harry avasi jääkaapin oven. Näky, joka häntä kohtasi, ei ollut sitä mitä hän kuvitteli, vaikka verilammikon olisi kuvitellut siihen valmistaneen. Jääkaappi oli täynnä lihanpalasia, ihmislihan ja niiden paloittelija oli halunnut tehdä selväksi kuka kaappiin oli paloiteltu.

Harry tuijotti kauhuissaan ja kaivaten äitinsä kuoleman kalpeita kasvoja, joita yhä kehystivät punaiset hiukset. Pää oli asetettu keskimmäiselle korkealle hyllylle, josta sitä ei voinut olla huomaamatta ja joka teki selväksi, että teko oli tarkoituksellinen.

Harryn käsi ojentui hyväilemään Lilyn hiuksia kuin toivoen, että näky oli harhaa tai painajainen, ja hän heräisi siitä pian. Mutta hiukset hänen kädessään olivat aidot, niiden luonnollisuus ristiriidassa tilanteen luonnottomuuteen nähden.

Harryn sisään hengitys oli värisevä, kuten hänen kuiskauksensa, jossa kuuli kyyneleiden suolaisuuden ja tuskan.

— Äiti...

...

* * *

...


	6. Chapter 6 Sirius Musta

**K/H:** Anturajalka liittyy niiden joukkoon, jotka fanfictionin mahdilla pudotin pyhimysjalustaltaan. Muhahahaa... Toisaalta ei tässä tarvitse kuin muistella ihmissusi "kepposta" Severusta kohtaan ja tämän luvun Sirius onkin sitten lopulta aika lähellä canonia. Severus olisi saattanut kuolla "kepposessa", joten tässähän kohde (lue uhri) päätyy lopulta vain naimisiin ja Siriuksen mielestä vielä hyvään asemaan, joten mielestäni nämä ovat hyvinkin helposti toisiinsa verrattavissa. Mitä mieltä te olette?

Näine puheine toivotan lukuiloa! Ja painun takaisin lätkän pariin :)

...

* * *

...

**_Myrica gale -Suomyrtti_**

6. Luku

_Sirius Musta_

_Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mikä suunnitelmassa oli mennyt pieleen. Hän oli suunnitellut ja toteuttanut kaiken niin kuin pitikin. _

_Sarvihaaran olisi pitänyt tällä hetkellä viettää onnellista perhe-elämää Evansin kanssa, eikä surra avioliittonsa kariutumista ja perillisensä menehtymistä ennen kuin tämä edes ehti syntyä. _

_Reguluksen olisi pitänyt olla onneton, kun hänen rakkautensa kohde oli Siriuksen ystävän vaimona. _

_Ja Ruikulin olisi pitänyt pakahtua vihaansa, kun Potter oli tahrannut hänen lapsuudenystävänsä maineen. _

_Sirius palautti mieleensä kaiken sen, mikä johti hänen täydellisen suunnitelmansa romuttumiseen, ehkä hän löytäisi siten jonkun selityksen._

_Sirius oli kyllästynyt seuraamaan Jamesin yrityksiä suloisen Evansin hurmaamiseksi. Evans näytti sitkeästi pysyvän Ruikulin ja Siriuksen inhoaman veljen seurassa, vaikka oli selvää, ettei kumpikaan luihuisista tulisi kieltäytymään pimeyden lordin kutsusta. _

_Mitä ihmettä kuraverinen noita teki sellaisessa seurassa, kun se oli verrattavissa kuoleman kanssa flirttailuksi. Sirius ei huolettomasta elämänasenteestaan huolimatta ollut täysin unohtanut vanhojen sukujen arvostamia opetuksia taikamaailmasta ja sen hämärään haipuneista osista._

_Sirius tiesi, ettei Lily Evans voinut olla tavallinen jästisyntyinen. Tytön taikavoimat olivat poikkeukselliset ja vahvasti neutraalit, jos hän olisi voinut nähdä Evansin auran, niin se olisi takuulla samaa vihreän sävyä kuin tämän silmät. Yrttitiedon tunnilla kasvit tuntuivat kukoistavan erityisesti Evansin läheisyydessä ja tyttö oli luonnon ympäröimänä kuin kotonaan, vaikka tämän kauneus käänsi katseita myös linnan synkissä saleissakin. Ainoastaan synkimpinä talvikuukausina Evansin kauneus himmeni hieman, mutta kasvihuoneissa vietetty aika tuntui palauttavan osan kadonneesta säteilystä tytön olemukseen._

_Pienten huomioiden pohjalta Sirius onnistui tekemään häkellyttävän päätelmänsä. Evans ei ollut jästisyntyinen vaan omasi haltijaperimää. Sitä, tiesikö Evans itse juuristaan ja syystä taikuutensa poikkeavuuteen, ei Sirius tiennyt. _

_Evansin haltijaperimä kuitenkin antoi Siriukselle keinoja auttaa ystäväänsä saada Evans omakseen. Tietysti myös se, että aurorikokelaan ominaisuudessa Sirius oli paikalla Tylypahkassa ministerini ja juhlaväen turvana, kun ministeri esitteli uutta taikakoulutussuunnitelmaansa nykyisille oppilaille, entisille johtajaoppilaille, taikaeliitille ja toimittajille._

_Parasta oli se, että Regulus ja Ruikuli olivat kiinni omissa menoissaan, joten kumpikaan ei ollut Evansin seuralaisena juhlissa. Sirius oli nähnyt, kuinka miehet olivat aina hankkineet kasveja tai keksineet tekosyitä, joilla Evans pääsi kasvien luo silloin, kun tämä näytti kärsivän pahiten talvikaudesta. _

_Hän ei ollut kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota aiemmin, mutta jossain vaiheessa palasten loksahdettua paikoilleen, oli Sirius muistanut monia erikoisia tilanteita. Nyt hän saattoi samalla kostaa veljelleen ja Ruikulille, kun hän järjestäisi Sarvihaaralle tämän haluaman naisen._

_Sirius siirtyi juomapöydän läheisyyteen ja odotti sopivaa hetkeä. Evans oli kerännyt lautaselleen salaattia, kasvispiirasta ja juuresterriiniä, kaadettuaan pöydällä olevaan pikariinsa kurpitsamehua Evans kääntyi asettaakseen kannun takaisin paikoilleen. Siinä oli riittävän pitkä hetki Siriukselle loitsia taskussa olevasta lasiputkesta kylmäpuristettu suomyrttimehu valvomattomaan pikariin. _

_Sirius siirtyi vaivihkaa Evansin vierelle juttelemaan, hän ohjasi heidän askeleitaan lähemmäksi sivuovea, jotta yrtin vaikutuksen ilmaantuessa hän saisi naisen mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti pois muiden näköpiiristä._

_Evansin ensimmäiset haparoivat askeleet saivat tämän horjahtamaan Siriusta vasten, joka oli se mihin mies oli tähdännyt. Jos joku sattui tilanteen näkemään, näytti se vain siltä, että Sirius auttoi humaltunutta Evansia pysymään pystyssä. _

_Kukaan ei voisi kuvitella, että nainen oli huumattu aineella, joka tehosi lamauttavasti vain haltijoihin tai näiden puolijälkeläisiin. Eikä Evans muistaisi tapahtumista mitään yrtin vaikutuksen lakattua. Sirius oli asettanut huoneeseen viisi rituaalikynttilää ja hedelmällisyysriitin vaatiman uhrin, tiineen uuhen, piiloon suojataikojen taakse. _

_Hän varmistaisi Sarvihaaralle perillisen, vaikka sitten halveksumallaan pimeän taikuudella. _

_Sirius asetti nyt jo lähes täysin lamaantuneen naisen keskelle lattiaa ja kaivoi omasta taskustaan peilin, jolla hän kutsui Jamesin paikalle. Sitten hän loitsi Evansilta vaatteet pois, varmisti, että kaikki kynttilät todella paloivat ja olivat oikeassa kulmassa alastomaan naiseen. _

_James astui sisään ja ällistyi niin näkyä, että oli unohtaa oven takanaan auki. Muutaman nopean salausloitsun jälkeen huone oli turvattu niin, että Sirius saattoi rauhassa siirtyä suorittamaan uhrin sillä aikaa, kun James voisi tyydyttää halunsa Evansin vartalolla._

_Kummankaan mieleen ei edes hetkeksi noussut ajatus siitä, että se, mitä he tekivät, oli raiskaus, katsoi asiaa sitten miltä tahansa kantilta. Mutta James oli tottunut saamaan sen mitä halusi koko elämänsä ajan, vain Evans oli vaikuttanut saavuttamattomalta, kaiken muun hän sai melko helpostikin. Sirius ei ollut tottunut koskaan ajattelemaan muita kuin ystäviensä ja omaa etuaan, eikä Mustillakaan ollut koskaan ollut ongelmia toteuttaa lastensa materiaalisia toiveita. _

_Heidän itsekeskeisissä mielissään heillä oli oikeus ottaa se, minkä Evans ymmärtämättömyydessään ja luihuismyönteisyydessään oli heiltä evännyt._

_Jamesin orgasmin hetkellä Sirius iski rituaalitikarin uuhen kohdun läpi tappaen molemmat sikiön ja emän. Vanhat rituaalit eivät olleet monimutkaisia, ei tarvittu loitsuja, kaavoja tai riimuja vain uhri oikeassa tilanteessa. Taikuus tiivistyi ilmassa, se sai pölyhiukkaset ilmassa hehkumaan kuin kekäleet hetken, kunnes se keskittyi Evansin alavatsalle. _

_James peitti naisen näkymättömyysviitallaan ja vei mukanaan kotiinsa. Aamulla Jamesin vierestä herättyään Evans uskoisi humaltuneena pettäneensä Regulusta, suomyrtin pyyhittyä edellisen illan tapahtumat täysin uhrinsa mielestä._

_Kaikki oli mennyt Siriuksen suunnitelman mukaan tähän asti ja vielä pari kuukautta eteenpäin. Evans oli raskaana Jamesille, joten pienen suostuttelun jälkeen nainen oli sanonut tahdon ministeriön vihkisalissa. _

_Sarvihaara oli onnensa kukkuloilla, unelmien nainen ja perillinen tulossa. Sirius kuitenkin tiesi, ettei onnea kestäisi kauan, väkivalloin alulle saatettu lapsi ei haltijan kohdussa pysyisi. Sirius ei ollut kuitenkaan kertonut ystävälleen Evansin haltiaperimästä, sillä tieto saattaisi aiheuttaa turhia syytöksiä ja säröjä ystävien välille. Oli parempi, että James uskoi Evansin tavoin naisen olleen vain tuhdissa humalassa._

_Niinpä keskenmeno ja sitä seurannut skandaali oli täysin musertanut Jamesin. Sirius ei löytänyt itsestään riittävästi miestä kertoakseen tienneensä ystäväänsä odottavasta pettymyksestä, sillä kaiken piti korjaantua uuden raskauden myötä. Mutta Evans olikin jättänyt miehensä ja saanut myös eron häpäisten Jamesin perusteellisesti._

_Miksi nainen ei ollut pysynyt Jamesin kaltaisen hyvän miehen puolisona, sitä Sirius ei voinut ymmärtää._

_..._

* * *

_..._


	7. Chapter 7 Walburga Musta

__**K/H: **Tämä onkin sitten viimeinen kokonaan valmis luku, sillä jokaista lukua epilogiin asti on kirjoitettu enemmän tai vähemmän, mutta vähintään sivun verran jokaista kuitenkin valmiina. Kahdeksannesta luvusta puolikas on Finfanfunissa julkaistu, mutta täällä ajattelin odottaa kunnes saan kaikki loputkin valmiiksi ja vähintään seuraavan luvun kokonaisuudessaan betalleni Firelle. Lähinnä siksi, että haluan säilyttää tämän vuorottelurytmin nykyhetken ja menneisyyden välillä, enkä halua testata sähläämistaitojani uudelleen postaamisen kanssa ellei ole pakko ;)

Walburgan mietteiden jälkeen on siis edessä odotusta lukujen suhteen. Siitä huolimatta toivotan hyviä lukuhetkiä tämän luvun parissa!

_..._

* * *

_..._

**_Myrica gale - Suomyrtti_**

_7. Luku_

Walburga Musta

Walburga Musta istui edesmenneen miehensä työhuoneen takan ääressä ylellisessä nojatuolissa. Sylissään hänellä oli viimeisin velhoneuvoston lakityöryhmän ehdotus uusista laeista ja seuraavana käsittelyyn hyväksytyt aloitteet laeiksi.

Taikaministeri Riddle oli onnistunut muuttamaan paljon yleistä mielipidettä olentojen ja pimeämmän taikuuden suhteen, mutta muutamia niiden vastaisia ja jästimyönteisiä aloitteita pääsi aina ajoittain luikertelemaan tarkastajien silmien ohi. Siksi Walburga koki velvollisuudekseen aina lukea kaikki lakityöryhmän esitykset tarkasti läpi, jotta hän ei velhoneuvoston istunnossa tulisi yllätetyksi vaan ehtisi ennalta tekemään tyhjiksi Riddlen vastustajien toimet.

Walburga kantoi ylpeydellä hartioillaan Mustien suvun päämiehen velvollisuuksia ja tehtäviä, hän otti osaa päivän politiikkaan, istui suurimmassa osassa velhoneuvoston kokouksista tai varmisti että pätevä edustaja olisi niissä hänen sijaan, jos hän itse oli estynyt. Walburga tuki auliisti taikaministeri Riddleä ja tämän kampanjaa turvallisemman velhoyhteisön muodostamiseksi.

Monet lautakunnat ja muut virat pitivät Walburgan kiireisenä, mutta se oli tarkoituksin. Hän ei halunnut antaa itselleen aikaa ajatella hulttio poikaansa Siriusta, jonka hän ja Orion olivat tehneet perinnöttömäksi. Liiallinen aika Mustien lähes autiossa ja hiljaisessa kaupunkikartanossa johti myös turhan helposti Reguluksen suremiseen.

Ennen sukunimen veroiset kiiltävän mustat hiukset olivat ajan myötä raidoittuneet hopeisiksi, Walburga piti hiuksiaan edelleen erilaisilla tyylikäillä nutturoilla, jotka eivät koskaan menneet pois muodista. Hänen harmaat silmänsä olivat kirkkaat ja tarkat, eikä niiden terävää katsetta rajoittanut silmälasit, vaikka monet hänen asemassaan olevat henkilöt sellaisia käyttivät näyttääkseen arvokkailta ja viisailta.

Walburgan silmissä vain teot kertoivat ihmisestä sen mitä tarvitsi tietää. Niin paljon kuin hän asettikin arvoa syntyperälle ja puhdasverisyydelle, ei se merkinnyt mitään jos teot puhuivat muuta, kuten hänen vanhempi pojistaan oli todistanut.

Hän muisti sen keskustelun, jonka oli kuullut useita vuosia sitten. Keskustelu suomyrtistä haltijoista ja James Potterin ihastuksesta. Nyt sen seuraukset olivat tulleet kohtalokkaaseen päätökseen, sen kirjeen perusteella, jonka hän oli saanut vain puolituntia aiemmin Irvetasta. Hänellä oli puolihaltia miniä ja neljänneshaltija pojanpoika. Walburga hymyili pienesti viimeisen kohdalla, Regulus oli jättänyt jälkeensä suvulle perillisen, elävän muiston itsestään.

Regulusta hänellä ei enää ollut, mutta Hyperion tulisi saamaan kaiken sen rakkauden, jota Walburga vain saattoi antaa. Heillä olisi toisensa, vaikka he olivat kumpikin menettäneet jotain korvaamatonta.

Regulus oli ehkä kadonnut mahdollisesti kuollut, mutta tämä oli jättänyt jälkeensä arvokkaimman aarteensa, perillisensä. Jos Walburgan saamat paperit kertoivat totuuden ja niiden mukana tullut muisto oli peukaloimaton, oli poika siunaus Mustan suvulle. Uutta ja taikavoimaisempaa verta ilman jästivaikuituksia, Lyydia Summerwelth ei ollut rikkaasta ja poliittisesti näkyvästä velhosuvusta, mutta sitäkin merkittävämpi oli hänen esiäitinsä, kaikki olivat kuvitelleet Rowena Korpinkynnen suvun sammuneen Helenan myötä, mutta he olivat näemmä erehtyneet.

Oli ikävää, että Lyydian kohtalo oli heittänyt hänet ensin haltijaprinssin puolisoksi vain jäädäkseen leskeksi niin pian avioitumisen jälkeen.

Walburga tunsi myötätuntoa ja kunnioitusta noitaa kohtaan, joka oli joutunut luopumaan taikuudestaan lapsensa hengen säästämiseksi. Surkkina ja viimeisillään raskaana yksin jästimaailmassa eläminen ei varmasti ollut helppoa, eikä ollut ihme, että nainen oli päätynyt avioitumaan jästin kanssa. Oli suorastaan pöyristyttävä, että Summerwelthien jälkeläistä, Korpinkynnen perillistä ja Aamuruskon prinsessaa oli pidetty jästisyntyisenä.

Lilyn kaltainen miniä oli kunniaksi suvulle kuin suvulle, eikä Walburga aikonut viivytellä asian vahvistamisessa matriarkan asemassa. Salaisista häistä huolimatta kumpikaan osapuoli ei ollut tehnyt mitään sellaista, joka olisi aiheuttanut häpeää suvulle. Oli selvää, että Lily oli raiskattu ja sen seurauksien myötä pakotettu avioitumaan James Potterin kanssa. Siksi avioero, joka muutoin olisi tehnyt Lilystä Mustien sukuun kelpaamattoman, katsottiin täysin rauenneeksi ja olemattomaksi.

Walburga suri sitä, ettei Regulus ollut uskaltanut kertoa liitosta hänelle. Hän tiesi olevansa hallitseva ja ehkä etäinenkin, mutta oli aina ollut valmis kuuntelemaan lapsiaan, jopa Siriusta.

Tosin jälkimmäisen kohdalla tilanne muuttuisi hyvin pian. Heti kun hän olisi varma, että Hyperion olisi turvallisesti Mustien kaupunkitalon suojissa ja maahiset selvittämässä Lilyn todennäköistä murhaa, Walburga suorittaisi virallisen rituaalin Siriuksen perinnöttömäksi ja perheettömäksi saattamiseksi. Sirius menettäisi sukunsa nimen, oikeuden kaikkeen mikä oli mitenkään perheeseen tai suukuun liitettävissä. Sirius ei olisi enää puhdasverinen velho, suvussa kulkevat erityistaikuudet katoaisivat.

Se olisi äärimmäinen häpeä, jonka käyttöä perheet ja suvut välttivät viimeiseen asti.

Siriuksen rikos kuitenkin toisi suvun ylle muutoin koko keijukansan vihat, joten perhesiteiden irtisanominen oli vähintä, mitä Walburga saattoi sukunsa suojelemiseksi tehdä.

Siriuksen rehvastelu sillä, että oli onnistunut suomyrttiä käyttäen hommaamaan Jamesille vaimon ja kaupan päälle vielä perillisen muinaisella uhrirituaalilla, oli ehkä ollut Peterin korvissa kelmin parhaita metkuja, mutta Walburgan korviin todiste rikoksista halveksituimmasta. Silloin hän ei vielä ollut tiennyt, että kyse oli ollut Reguluksen kihlatusta ja haltijoiden prinsessasta, muutoin Walburga olisi ilmiantanut entisen poikansa aikapäiviä sitten.

Hetkeksi Walburgan ajatukset keskeytyivät, kun hän tunsi talon suojataikojen hyväksyvän suvun perillisen sisälleen. Hän odotti rauhallisesti Oljon ilmoittavan pojan saapuneeksi ja kertovan mielikuvansa uudesta isännästään. Walburga oli aina pitänyt kotitonttuja arvossa, näiden taikuus oli omaa luokkaansa ja ne olivat erittäin hyviä ihmistuntijoita. Ehkä Oljon vihan Siriusta kohtaan olisi pitänyt varoittaa Walburgaa siitä, että pojan kapinointi oli jotain muuta kuin ilmentymä tavallisesta teini-ikäisten itsenäistymisprosessista.

Kuka vanhempi oli kuitenkaan valmis uskomaan ensimmäiseksi pahaa omasta lapsestaan?

Ei ainakaan Walburga, hän oli luottanut siihen, että kyseessä oli jokin ohimenevä vaihe Siriuksen murrosiässä, kun Regulus kertoi koulussa tapahtuvasta järjestelmällisestä kiusaamisesta, jossa Sirius toimi alkuunpanijana. Ei hän olisi voinut kuvitella sen johtavan suoranaisiin rikoksiin muita velhoja ja noitia kohtaan, jopa omaa veljeä ja tämän rakastettua.

Se, että Siriuksen teot johtivat monien vuosien mittaiseen murheeseen ja epätoivoon, oli jo sinällään vakavaa. Mutta se, että se johti kuolemaan vuosien jästimaailmassa piilottelun jälkeen, oli anteeksiantamatonta. Yhtä hyvin Sirius olisi voinut itse raiskata ja tappaa Lilyn, niin olennaisesti pojan teot vaikuttivat tapahtumiin.

Pahinta oli se, että vuosien pelossa elämiseltä ja yksinäisyydeltä olisi voitu välttyä, jos Lily olisi tiennyt Jamesin ja Siriuksen tekojen ansaitsevan vankilatuomiot velhoneuvostonkin edessä ja haltijoiden lait olisivat varmistaneet miesten lopullisen tuomitsemisen. Lily ja Hyperion olisivat voineet elää vailla huolia avoimesti taikamaailmassa, eikä heidän olisi tarvinnut pelätä Jamesin kostoa.

Walburga oli kuullut Siriuksen epäilleen Evansilla olevan haltijaperimää, poika ei kuitenkaan selvästikään tiennyt kuinka vahvasti tyttö haltija loppujen lopuksi olikin.

Sirius oli kuitenkin tiennyt, että haltijaveri, oli sitä paljon tai vähän, suojasi omiaan ei-toivotuilta raskauksilta. Haltijaveri aiheutti keskenmenon haltijalle, jos hedelmöittyminen tapahtui olosuhteissa, joissa haltijoiden luonnollinen ehkäisy ei toiminut, kuten tietämättä nautittu hedelmöittymisjuoma tai muu raskauden käynnistävä taikuus.

Lily oli kuitenkin ehtinyt jo avioitua James Potterin kanssa, ennen kuin haltijaveri poisti väkivalloin alulle saatetun sikiön pois Lilyn kehosta. Sirius oli saanut kostonsa veljelleen ja James haluamansa vaimon.

Irvetan kirje oli lähetetty Walburgalle Lilyn kuolinhetkellä.

Lily oli kytkenyt oman elinvoimansa maahisten taikuudella sinetöimään testamenttiin varmistaakseen, että hänen testamenttinsa tulisi voimaan samantien, eikä kukaan voisi ohittaa sitä tai toimia sen sanelemia ehtoja vastaan saamatta maahisten vihaa koko velhomaailman ylle. Mustan suvun matriarkka oli lukenut kirjeet ja viralliset todistukset, katsonut ajatusseulassa muistojen kopiot. Antanut hetkellisesti tunteiden nousta pintaan ja sitten koonnut itsensä voidakseen tavata pojanpoikansa ensimmäistä kertaa.

Oljon kertomasta päätellen poika vaikutti järkevältä keskellä shokkiakin. Eikä Walburga halunnut ajatella, että olisi erehtynyt. Lily oli selvästi järkevä olento ja Regulus oli myös aina osannut pistää asiat tärkeysjärjestykseen. Heidän pojallaan oli siis kaikki edellytykset älykkyyteen ja arviointikykyyn.

Walburga kieltäytyi jossittelemasta, mutta silti Siriuksen teko sai hänet miettimään, mitä pian entisen pojan kasvatuksessa oli mennyt vikaan?

Kaikki luulivat Siriuksen perinnöttömäksi tekemisen johtuneen tämän Kilta myönteisyydestä ja rohkelikkotaustasta, mutta eivät Mustat sentään niin pikkumaisia olleet.

Sodan eripuolilla olo oli toki iso asia, mutta Mustat kunnioittivat sitä, että jokainen seisoi sanojensa takana ja puolusti aatettaan, mikä se sitten olikin ja toimi aina kunniallisesti. Sille ei voinut sitten mitään jos joutui taistelemaan sukuaan vastaan, se oli ainoa kunniallinen tapa ratkaista asiat.

Sirius oli loannut sukunsa toimimalla raukkamaisesti ja kunniattomasti veljensä ihastusta tai kihlattua kohtaan, joten se oli syy tämän perimysjärjestyksessä ohittamiseen. Siis silloin kun tilanteen koko karmeus ei ollut vielä Walburgalle paljastunut.

Walburga ei katunut tekoaan, ei aiemmin eikä varsinkaan nyt, kun hänelle oli selvinnyt keitä Lilyn vanhemmat olivat todellisuudessa ja kuinka kauas kantoisia seurauksia teolla oli ollut.

Nyt hän ymmärsi myös paremmin, miksi hänen miniänsä ei ollut hakenut turvaa heti appivanhempiensa luota. Jos Lilyn kuoleman taustalla tosiaan olisi James, eikä pelkästään suojataikojen ylläpidon aiheuttama elinvoiman hiipuminen, nainen oli todella varmistanut poikansa ja tämän sukulaisten turvallisuuden sekä kunnian/maineen puhdistamisen saaden samalla lopullisen koston miehelle, joka oli hänet raiskannut ja sitten pakottanut naimisiin.

Walburga aikoi pitää huolen siitä, että Sirius liittyisi Jamesin seuraan Azkabaniin. häpeä, jota siitä seuraisi Mustille, olisi pienempi paha kuin se, että mies selviäisi rangaistuksetta.

Siinä vaiheessa kun keijujen ja haltijoiden ulottuvuudessa saataisiin selville, että heidän murhatun prinssinsä kadonnut leski oli menettänyt taikuutensa kruununperillisen suojelemiseksi ja joutunut elämään taiattomassa maailmassa prinsessan kanssa, syntyisi melkoinen kohu. Se kuitenkin olisi pientä sen rinnalla, että ne muutamat velhot, jotka olivat prinsessan haltijaperimän huomanneet, olivat käyttäneet tietoa julmiin ja moraalittomiin tekoihin häväisten prinsessan.

Lopullisen sysäyksen haltijoiden tuohtumuksen muuttumiseksi vihaksi antoi James, joka pakotti prinsessan piilottelemaan jälleen taiattomien keskuudessa eristyksissä ja ilman riittävää kosketusta luontoon. Eikä mies edes kymmenen vuoden jälkeen katunut tekojaan vaan kasvatti syntiensä määrää murhaamalla haltiaprinsessan. James ja Sirius eivät olisi turvassa keijukansan tuomiolta Azkabanissa, jos haltijat saisivat asiasta kuulla.

Walburga aikoi varmistaa sen, että tieto varmasti tavoittaisi haltijoiden edustajat velhomaailmassa. Häntä ei estänyt se, että se tarkoitti lähes varmaa kuolemantuomiota hänen entiselle pojalleen.

Haltijoiden lait olivat suoraviivaisemmat ja rangaistukset jossain määrin "inhimillisemmät", mutta kovemmat. Inhimillisemmät siinä mielessä, että heidän vankiloissaan ei ollut ankeuttajia, eikä julminkaan rikollinen menettänyt sieluaan, henkensä kylläkin.

Vankilatuomiot olivat pitkiä, mutta vangit tekivät työtä ylläpitonsa eteen ja joutuivat käymään monenlaisissa koulimisjaksoissa, joiden tavoite oli tehdä heistä parempia kansalaisia. Kuolemantuomion rinnalla oli myös taikuudenmenetys, jossa rikoksen tekijän taikuus pyyhittiin pois ja muistot sidottiin siten, etteivät he voineet vaarantaa entistä maailmaansa paljastamalla sen taiattomille tai muille tahoille. Samalla heiltä vietiin mahdollisuus kulkea maailmojen välillä.

...

* * *

...


End file.
